The Gift of Destruction
by anna9319
Summary: After CoG, A new enemy is threatening the shadowhunthers, wanting to destroy them all. To succeed in doing so, it will need Clary's special gift. Lots of romance and M for a reason.
1. Simon

**The Mortal Instrument is a creation of Cassandra Clare.**

**The Gift of Destruction**

**Summary:**** After CoG, A new enemy is threatening the shadowhunthers, wanting to destroy all of them. To succeed in doing so, it will need Clary's special gift. Canon. M.**

**This story will be full of romance as well as some lemons. **

_**Pour ceux qui sont français et seraient intéressé par une traduction faites-le-moi savoir par un PM ou un review.**_

Chapter 1 : Simon

He was waiting for Clary to finally come out of the club. Jace already had a hard time agreeing to let her go alone. Now he was thinking that she was pushing her luck taking such time just to get Simon out. He was going to give her another five minutes and that was all. Jace was desperately missing the bed he and Clary were sharing only an hour ago. That stupid geek had to call, putting immediately an end to the heavy make out session.

_Jace's hand was finaly making it to the clasp of Clary's bra, his lips slowly making their way up her lovely neck. She smelled so good, a deliciously sweet scent of soap mixed with some lavander. He could hear the vibration of Clary's phone by the bed where her jeans had been thrown._

"_Jace, my-" She stopped her sentence when she felt his tongue against the shell of her ear. "My phone…" was all she could make out._

"_I'm pretty sure whoever it is, can wait," Jace murmured while kissing the line of her jaw. He was having a hard time thinking straight…_

_Clary took all the willpower that she had when she stopped his hands from taking completely off her bra. When he felt her hands on his, Jace stopped immediately, supporting himself on the pillow where Clary's head was resting. She quickly put the clasps of her bra back together, likely not liking the feeling of being so exposed. Even though they had been making quite some progress in their physical relationship, they never made love. Or seen each other without any clothes on. Jace understood her shyness and cursed himself, knowing he was pushing her too much for her comfort._

"_Sorry," he said immediately, kissing her forehead quickly before looking at her lovely green eyes. "I know I'm pushing you." He got off of her and took her phone from the floor. " Here, your phone,"_

_She clearly wanted to argue, but when she saw Simon's ID she quickly answer before the ring could go off._

"_Simon? Is something wrong?" Clary said sounding worried._

_Jace couldn't make out what Simon was saying, but seeing Clary put her free hand on her ear she didn't seem to ear much either._

"_Well, it's close to midnight… What?... Can you talk louder?... No, I wasn't sleeping. Listen, can't you go somewhere more quiet?... Are you drunk!?" Clary exclaimed, very much surprised._

Vampires can't get drunk_, thought Jace._

_She rose swiftly and immediately started to walk back and forth the length of Jace's room. She only did that when she was anxious._

"_Yes, I'm with Jace… This is _so _not of your-" She threw her phone angrily on the bed. "He hung up on me!" She said barely believing it. "What's wrong with him?"_

"_Vampires can't get drunk, but they can get high." Jace said getting up._

"_How can a vampire get high, aren't they… like… dead?"_

"_They take faerie blood, it can be very addictive."_

"_Oh god," Clary said Clearly concern. "Simon never did drugs before, something must be very wrong."_

"_Well, in the morning we could ask him, now we where busy, if I remember right."_

_Clary barely heard him._

"_We need to go get him."_

"_Great," Jace muttered, taking up is shirt and putting it back on._

Jace was waiting with his back against the brick wall of the Pandemonium, close to the entrance. People were coming in and out, girls often stopping, giving him appreciative looks. He then wish he had use some glamour, he definitively wasn't in the mood for any of this. He just wanted to be back with Clary. Three more minutes and he was going in.

A group of girls, barely older than Clary, were giving him more and more seductive glances. One of the girls, probably feeling courageous and oblivious to Jace's posture of Don't-Come-And-Talk-To-Me, went to find him. She had a short black and pink dress with blond curly hair that went to her waist. The girl had a hard time walking, probably because of heels that were too high. He might once have thought of her as pretty, but now compare to Clary other girls seemed pretty plain.

"Are you going back there?" She asked him clearly wanting to sound casual.

"Are you?" Jace answered folding his arms.

"Yes" she said putting her lower lip between her teeth.

"Well I'm not," at least not in the next two minutes, "so leave me alone."

The blond girl blushed, her mouth opening in shock. She took what little there was left of her dignity and practically ran inside, almost tripping once or twice on her way. After that the other girls were leaving him alone. Good.

Suddenly, Clary got out of the club, pushing her way through the people. Simon was right behind her and looked like he was about to vomit if that was even possible.

"Finally," Jace said, meeting her half way.

"Told you I was able to go by myself. Next time, I'm going demon hunting with Isabelle."

"No, we're not having this discussion again."

Simon was holding himself against the brick, having a hard time standing up. When Clary saw him, she forgot the argument and immediately went to him, putting her arm around his waist, trying to help him stay upright. She looked concern and upset.

"We should take him to the institute."

"He's not sleeping in my room."

"Scared I'm going to rape you?" Simon slurred sarcastically to Jace.

"Maybe it's what you've been planning all along."

Clary rolled her eyes before making her way to the nearest cap.

Jace stayed behind, looking around him, he was having a weird feeling of being watched.

"I don't understand why he did that, it's not like him." Clary told Jace sitting beside him on his bed. "When I asked him at the Pandemonium he changed the subject."

Jace took her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"I know you're worried, but you won't find any answers tonight with Simon being out cold…" He gently kissed her forehead. "You should sleep, it's close to two am. I'm tired and I'm pretty sure that after a day like this one, you are too."

She leaned closer to him, letting go of some tension.

"I don't have a PJ." Clary murmured in Jace's neck.

"You don't need one…" He said, his hands making their way to the hem of her shirt.

"Weren't you tired?" Clary asked, laughing softly and stopping his hands.

"I'm an 18 years old male, I'm never too tired for this," Jace kissed her deeply meaning to show her exactly what he meant. His hands were resting at her hips while his tongue was begging entrance to her mouth, which she opened willingly, allowing him to taste her sweetness. He was pushing her again, Jace thought, slowly stopping their escalating kiss, leaving Clary a little confused.

"You're right," he said kissing her neck once, "we should go to sleep. I'll lend you one of my shirt."

He let go of her reluctantly, making his way to his commode. He threw her a white t-shirt. She caught it and made her way to the bathroom. Jace took the opportunity to strip leaving only his boxers on, wanting to feel her skin on his as much as possible. He was rarely sleeping with Clary. He could easily count the times he had on one hand, but each time, he'd waked up fully rested and even peaceful. A rare feeling that he only achieved when he was with Clary.

He went to his bed slowly getting under the cover, waiting patiently, well as much as he could, for Clary. Finally, after a few minutes, She got out, looking incredibly beautiful wearing only his t-shirt. He liked that sight a lot, even a little too much. Jace put the covers up, inviting her to his side. She practically ran and as soon as she was in his bed, she curled up against him. Her head was on his chest, her right arm around his waist. Jace closed the bedside light before putting his arms around her too.

"I love when my mother and your parents are away, especially for this reason," Clary murmured, kissing his toned chest, an action that caused Jace to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Me too," he said kissing her head in return. "Now sleep and let's worry tomorrow."

**Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it**


	2. Midnight Discussion

**The Mortal Instrument is owned by Cassandra Clare.**

**The Gift of Destruction**

**Summary: After CoG, A new enemy is threatening the Shadowhunthers, wanting to destroy all of them. To succeed in doing so, it will need Clary's special gift. Canon.**

**I wanted to say a big thank you to ****Soaking In The Reign who corrected this chapter, you should go read her fanfics, they are really good :)**

Chapter 2: Midnight Discussion

The night was shining through the window, the light of the moon making strange patterns in Jace's room. Clary couldn't sleep, the evens of the last hours still haunting her, just as much as the dancing shadows on the walls. The wind outside was blowing with such force, that she could hear the tree's branches clapping strongly against the window. She was almost scared the glass would shatter. Jace was still sleeping peacefully by her side. He didn't seem to be disturbed by the tempest raging outside. His breath was warm against her ear, making her hair move in sync with the rising motion of his chest. He was holding her possessively, moving was practically impossible, but she didn't mind. It seems like his body was the only thing keeping her warm.

She was wondering, not for the first time that night, if Simon was asleep. Clary knew the reason she couldn't sleep wasn't because of the loud noise, but rather because Simon obviously had done something wrong. She knew him like the back of her hand, and acting this way was very out of character for her childhood best friend. Was this the first time he did this kind of drug, whatever it was? Or was it now some kind of habit he had? Jace said it was addictive, was Simon an addict?

So many questions were running through her mind, making her almost dizzy. Clary knew she wouldn't sleep until she had answers. She had to go see Simon. Only problem was that Jace was clinging to her like ivy. She shifted a little, resulting in making Jace tense and hold her closer. She didn't want to wake him up, if he'd see her like this, he would worry and wouldn't go back to his slumber until he was sure she was asleep. He needed to rest, for the last few days he barely got any. Whenever he did sleep, Clary made sure he wasn't disturbed.

Slowly and carefully she lift the arm that was around her torso, stopping every few seconds making sure Jace was still asleep. It took her five whole minutes, but she finally was able to put his arm by his side. Just as slowly, she got up of the bed. When she untangled herself from his limps, she saw Jace frown a little, his arm moving unconsciously, searching for her on the mattress. She looked at his beautiful sleeping face a moment, making sure he wasn't waking up. As soon as it was confirmed, she went by the end of the bed, searching for her jeans. She put them on before quietly making her way to the door, closing it behind her.

Simon was in the bedroom at the complete opposite of the hallway. Entering the room, Clary saw him, lying in the middle of the huge bed. His arms and legs were forming a perfect star. Clary sat on the bed, making it dip a little. It was enough to wake him up. Before his change, he was way more of a heavy sleeper, now almost anything would disturb his sleep.

"Clary?" he murmured half-asleep "What are you doing here?" He slowly sat up, clearly confused.

Clary didn't want to chat; she wanted answers. She wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend.

" At the Pandemonium, what happened?"

He frowned, trying to remember the evens of the last hours.

"It's quite fuzzy, I don't remember much, by the way what am I doing here?"

"Jace and I went to get you. You could barely walk straight, so we took you to the institute."

Simon's frown deepened.

"It's so weird, I was there, waiting for Isabelle. She was late… and then complete blackout."

It really was weird, thought Clary. Isabelle couldn't have made it to the Pandemonium; she was demon hunting with Alec. She shared that information to Simon, who seemed even more confused. In one second, he looked more awake then he did over the last few minutes, surprising Clary even more when he suddenly exclaimed:

"A blond girl, I remember talking to a blond girl. I remember telling her... that I wasn't going to rape her? That doesn't sound right…"

Another voice raised in the room startling Clary.

"Not only you have problems with your memory, you can't see clearly." Jace said.

He was leaning against the doorframe, with nothing on beside PJ pants that were low on his hips. He was so muscular… so beautiful.

"Clary," said Simon, trying to get back her attention and ignoring the interruption. "You're drooling."

Clary closed her mouth almost scared he was telling the truth.

"Don't you have any shirts?" Asked Simon, visibly annoyed.

Jace walked to the bed, sitting right beside Clary.

"Yes, one, but Clary's wearing it."

"Jace, stop. We are trying to understand what happened tonight."

"He called me a girl. Honestly, I'm wounded. I mean, my masculinity is pretty obvious."

Clary couldn't help it, she stared at his tone chest… the little hairs that was on his chest, on his abs and disappearing under the PJ pants. She quickly stopped, hoping they didn't see her ogling her boyfriend's body. Thankfully, both boys seemed to be looking at each other.

"Jace," She said in a warning tone. " Simon, beside Jace, do you remember anything else?"

Simon looked like he was going to say something but stopped. His posture became suddenly rigid.

"Look, both of you, it's nice that you came… but I'm kind of tired and I obviously don't remember what happen, so why don't we wait until morning?" He was very cold when he said that, surprising both Clary and Jace.

Jace looked at Clary then at Simon.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your discussion." He really seemed to mean it, not like Jace at all. "I was just looking for Clary, I'll let you two talk privately." He got up and started to make his way out of the room. He stopped when Simon talked again, in that same cold voice.

"Clary go with him, I'm really tired." Just as he said that, he turned around and lay against the bed, his back to Clary.

Clary didn't move for a moment, not understanding completely what happened in the last few seconds. She felt a warm hand on her neck, waking her from her shock like phase she was in.

"Come on, Clary, let's go." Jace murmured in a soft voice, so different from the tone Simon used.

She followed him, closing the door behind her.

Jace was walking to his bedroom. Clary wasn't in the mood to sleep. She grasped one of his hands. He turned around, facing Clary.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her worriedly.

"I don't feel like sleeping… Can't we go downstairs?"

"Whatever you want." Jace murmured before putting a soft kiss on her forehead.

~0~

The next morning Clary woke up on one in the couches of the living room. Her head was against Jace's chest and she could hear the slow beating of his heart. His arms were around her, one on her hip, the other on her neck. She knew he was awake too, when she felt his thumb stoke her jaw. She kissed his chest before turning her head to look at him. Clary's back ached a little, but what else could she expect after sleeping on a couch?

"Have you been awake for long?" Clary said softly, her hand stroking Jace's stomach.

"Hmmm… That feels good," he said distractedly. "Not too long, the sun woke me up. I got to watch you sleep for a while. You're so beautiful when you sleep."

He then closed the distance between their heads, his lips teasing her cheekbone, her nose, the corner of her mouth…

"Hell-… Come on! Don't you have a room Jace?" Isabelle exclaimed, annoyed.

Clary quickly got off of Jace, her face turning red. Jace sat up too, looking just as annoyed as Isabelle.

"I feel like you're always trying to catch us in the act. Are you stalking us or what?"

"I live here. Sorry, if I disturbed your testosterones' urges." Isabelle told him rolling her eyes, before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Clary got up and followed her. "Did you talk to Simon?"

"No, why?" She still looked annoyed, but her expression softened.

"He's probably still sleeping."

"Here?"

"Yeah, he blacked out at the Pandemonium. Jace thinks Simon took some kind of drug, but from what Simon told me, he doesn't remember taking any."

Isabelle looked perplexed.

"Someone drugged him?"

"There's no other explanation."

"There is another explanation, he could be lying." Jace said standing next to them. "I know you don't want to think about this possibility Clary, but it wouldn't be out of character for an addict to lie about his addiction."

"Whoa! ...Back up. Since when is Simon an addict?"

"He is not an addict Isabelle, he was drugged and I know he wasn't lying. I can tell when he does." She glared at Jace while answering Isabelle.

Jace took her hand, which she gave reluctantly. Jace didn't like Simon, that's why he was jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Listen, I'm just telling you it is a possibility you need to think about, okay? But lets say for the moment that he is telling the truth."

"He is." Even in her ears Clary sounded like a petulant child.

"Where is he?" Isabelle asked.

"In one of the guest bedrooms." Jace answered.

Clary passed by Isabelle and Jace planning on going to see Simon.

"Maybe you should let him sleep, he wasn't in a very good mood last night." Jace advised her.

"I won't wake him up, I just want to see if he is okay."

She was still a little perturbed by Simon's cold demeanour, but she blamed it on the hard night he passed and the presence of Jace, which wasn't Simon's favourite person, to put it lightly.

When she opened the door she saw an empty room, with scattered things all over the floor. The window was open, the wind blowing the tempest in the room.

**Reviews are really appreciated :)**


	3. Ice Queen

**The Mortal Instrument is owned by Cassandra Clare.**

**The Gift of Destruction**

**Summary: After CoG, A new enemy is threatening the Shadowhunthers, wanting to destroy all of them. To succeed in doing so, it will need Clary's special gift. Canon.**

**A huge thank you to ****Soaking In The Reign who Beta this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3: Ice Queen**

They were sitting in the kitchen, Clary was trying Simon's phone for what seemed like an endless number of times and still all she got was the answering machine. After she discovered Simon's disappearance, she, Jace and Isabelle went out looking for him. They checked his usual spots, but couldn't find him. At the end of the unsuccessful day, they went back to the institute. Clary had a weird feeling that Simon had been forced to leave the safety of the institute, while Jace was persuaded that Simon took off own his own. They had been arguing the whole day, leaving Clary with a headache that wouldn't go away.

Jace was sitting next to her, talking over the phone with Alec. She wasn't able to listen and didn't really care. She heard everything she needed to hear at the beginning of their conversation. Alec and Magnus didn't find him either. Magnus even tried a tracking spell that didn't work. It really seemed like this day was a complete failure, like she was a complete failure.

Not wanting to stay another moment while not doing anything, she got up. She was going to find him. Tonight. She was halfway out of the kitchen when someone grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Wait a moment, Alec." Jace said, putting the phone on his shoulder, shielding their conversation. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the pandemonium." She answered almost lifelessly.

His hand wasn't releasing her, he even tighten his grip.

"We've already been there; we didn't find him."

"It was daytime, of course he wouldn't be there!" She tried to break Jace's hold on her arm, but he wouldn't release her.

"And you think you're going there on your own?" he said incredulous.

"I'm going, and you can come if you'd like to, but I'm not coming back until I've found him."

"You don't give me much of a choice…" Jace said before releasing a big sigh. "Let me end that call and get some weapons…"

~O~

Jace didn't think they would find Simon tonight, but he would, at least, make sure he would find someone who could give them information on the vampire's whereabouts. He hated seeing Clary this way, she looked so depressed, but still there was an undertone of perseverance.

They were making their way through the crowd of dancing bodies. Jace had to resist punching an over amorous boy who seem to find Clary to his taste. Not that he couldn't blame him for that, she was absolutely beautiful, but his nonetheless.

Clary's eyes never stopped moving, looking over every single detail of the poorly lit nightclub. Deception was written all over her face. Jace was searching for Simon as well, but after a minute or so he knew he wasn't here. What caught his attention was someone he never expected to see in New York. He reacted swiftly, taking Clary's hand to lead her out of the Pandemonium.

"What are you doing? I'm not done." She told him, taking her hand back.

She turned, looking up at him. Could she see how nervous he was? Probably, she knew him better then anyone.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

Not wanting to stay here any longer, Jace took her elbow, turning her toward the exit. He sure didn't want Amelia to see him.

"He's not here, I would have known the moment I got…"

Jace could sense her, could feel Amelia's eye on him.

"Damn it." He cursed softly.

"What's wrong with you?" Clary asked confused.

At that moment she appeared right before them, her strawberry blond hair was cut short, the only difference since Jace last saw her.

"Jace, oh my god! It's been so long…" She almost screamed from her high-pitched voice.

She approached Jace giving him an awkward hug, completely ignoring Clary that was clutching Jace's arm and sending her an evil look.

Jace pulled away rather quickly wrapping an arm around Clary's waist.

Finally Amelia acknowledged Clary's presence, eyeing her, not even trying to be subtle about her condescending look.

"Hi, I'm Amelia, and you are…?"

"She's Clary, my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind, we have to go."

~O~

Clary had just lost her voice; she understood that this was obviously one of Jace's exes and from the looks Amelia kept giving Jace. She clearly wasn't over him. The worst part was that she was absolutely gorgeous, pale skin and ice blue eyes, tall and curvy in all the right places. She looked like an Ice queen, more so from her look than her behaviour. Everything to make Clary feel self-conscious… Were all Jace's exes worthy of being in the next instalment of Sport Illustrated?

The six-foot Ice queen seemed clearly shocked by Jace's answer. A mask suddenly covered her shocked expression, replacing it by a cold smile.

"So soon… how sad. I really wanted to meet the girl who deserved the title of Jace's girlfriend, not that she seems so exceptional..."

Still no voice, but Clary was restraining herself from hitting her. Jace seemed to be resisting the same urges; she could see his hand forming a tightly closed fist.

"What are you doing here Amelia?" Jace asked her coldly, while taking Clary closely to his side, making a show of kissing her hair tenderly.

Clary was starting to wonder how serious Amelia and Jace's relationship had been. What she could easily deduce was that it ended on a sour note.

"I'm partying and I've heard that New York has some of the best nightclubs… At least that's what you've told me."

She reached out, clearly wanting to touch Jace's bicep, but he moved out of her way.

"Well, have fun partying, we were leaving. It was nice seeing you." He didn't sound like he meant it at all.

He started to walk toward the exit, leading Clary out as well.

"But, it's just 11:30…"

Jace didn't even look back, he just kept walking faster. Clary had to take longer strides to keep up with his speed.

When they were outside, Clary finally managed to find her voice. It was time.

"Who was that girl?" Clary already suspected, but she wanted some answers.

Jace was leading the way to the closest taxi, opening the door to Clary. When they were both seated, Jace snapped the address to the driver, before turning toward Clary. He let out a long sigh.

"I met her two years ago, in Boston. I've told you before that the relationships I had before you weren't serious…"

He took a short pause, but when he saw Clary's expression he quickly added:

"She, of course, wasn't an exception. Don't worry; you're the only one I've ever loved." He told her, raising his hand her to her cheek, softly stroking her.

"So we had been seeing each other for a month or so, when she told me she wanted us to get more involved. I didn't want to. She didn't take it well."

Clary relaxed a little, knowing that Jace didn't love the Ice Queen, didn't even want a serious relationship with her. Still, while he was with her, he probably held her, kissed her. She must know how much of a great kisser Jace is. Maybe even more, Clary knew Jace wasn't a virgin, they surely had been intimate. The thought made her almost sick. She could feel the jealousy holding a tight grip on her throat. She tried not to show it knowing all that happened when she and Jace hadn't even met.

She wanted to know what he meant when he said she hadn't taken it well.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing that hurt me personally. She slept with a couple of guys, thinking that I would be jealous, when she saw that it didn't work, she just disappeared."

"Wow… what a…" Clary didn't want to finish her sentence, she was a little sad for the girl. But not too much.

"It was kind of in her nature…" He said making Clary wonder what he meant by that.

"What nature?"

"Her kind is rather rare. She is succubus."

"The women who lures men to their bed? Did she have a hold on you?"

Jace seem like he was thinking deeply what he was about to say next.

"They are not very powerful, but their powers are really subtle. If she did have one I wouldn't have known it."

"And that didn't bother you?"

"Like I told you, she wasn't very powerful, she can't make me have feelings for her, like love."

"You slept with her." It wasn't even a question.

She wasn't even able to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, I've slept with her."

She felt his finger on her chin tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"It didn't meant anything it was just…" he shook his head. "If I could take back what I did before I met you, I would." He couldn't hold her stare, clearly shameful.

"It's okay, I mean we weren't together, we didn't even know each other. You could do whatever you wanted. It's no big deal."

"Still, it hurts you and I'm truly sorry that you might hurt because of what I did."

Now Clary was curious, but she knew the answer would certainly hurt.

"How many girls have you been with?"

Jace looked at his hand, like he was trying to find a sixth finger. For a moment she almost wanted to take her question back, but refrained, the curiosity was eating at her.

"Ten maybe, I'm not sure."

The "I'm not sure" part probably meant that there was more… God, that was a lot of girls.

Seeing her reaction Jace quickly started talking again.

"As I've told you before, it didn't mean anything. I didn't feel anything for them, it was just physical."

"But we've never made love and we have been together for almost a year now."

Suddenly he moved closer to Clary, taking her in is arms.

"Don't doubt that I want you, we are just taking things slow. You know I don't want to push you when you are not ready. What we have is everything to me, I don't want to screw it up."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her. She could feel his love pouring out of him. Making her feel better. It didn't stop her from envying those girls who knew him that intimately. She wanted to know that closeness too.

"I want to be that way with you… I want you too."

"Only when your ready." He whispered against her hair.

She had knew for sometime now that she was ready. She loved Jace, more than anything. She wanted to know, feel, that love physically.

He tensed all over.

"Are you telling me this because you feel threatened by Amelia, or my past in general?"

"No, I just feel like I have all this love for you, so much of it… I want to show it to you." She told him truthfully

He kissed her softly.

"I want to show you too." Jace told her in between kisses.

"She's kind of a bitch that ex of yours." She whispered against his lips.

"I know." He whispered back.

Everything was getting so crazy; Simon's disappearance and now Jace's ex-lover. When it rains it pours they say…

Clary disentangled herself from him, without breaking his hold on her.

"Are you sure Simon wasn't there? What if he got there later?"

"I'll ask Alec and Isabelle to go back later. If they don't find him, tomorrow we will go to Idris, maybe we could find a Tracker."

Clary relaxed a little in his arms. She moved her hand, stroking his torso, feeling the define shape of his abs. She heard him inhale sharply.

Suddenly his lips were back on hers. He kissed her fervently, his tongue coaxing her to give him entrance to her mouth. Which she gladly gave. He gently sucked her tongue, making her feel warm all over. She moaned when she felt his hand on her tighten.

"Jace, we're in a taxi…" She pushed him a little; Clary could feel her cheeks getting red. He stopped, but didn't pull away.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

**Review are so appreciated and make me write faster )**


End file.
